


Нюансы вкусов

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Кто-то фантазирует о пышногрудых девочках, а кто-то о соблазнительных мальчиках. И не всегда можно быть уверенным кто именно о ком мечтает
Relationships: Dakota/Candy





	Нюансы вкусов

Она лишь ненадолго прикрыла глаза, а мысли уже задели белокурые шелковистые локоны, и мелькнули очертания соблазнительной фигурки. Мраморная кожа абсолютно вся без изъянов, начиная от объемной верхней части к широким соблазнительным бедрам с сужением в районе талии. Мягкий четвертый размер под плотным темным бюстгальтером с ленточной шнуровкой. Как кошка можно часами наминать две большие зефирные округлости. Гладить живот: плоский, но совершенно не тренированный и мягкий. Женское тело вообще куда мягче и фигурнее, чем мужское. Куда более интересное и чувственное.

— Эх, — выдала измученный выдох Клодс и услышала точно такой же выше своей макушки, а под рукой резко поднялась и опустилась смуглая грудь.

Она подняла голову, собираясь вопросительно заглянуть в глаза партнера, и встретилась с точно таким же блестяще-зеленым взглядом. Под ее ухом билось чужое сердце так размеренно, но гулко. Они отвели взгляд друг от дружки. Вопросы остались невысказанными. Еще минут пять она лежала, наглаживая ладонью тренированную грудь. В ответ получала такие же поглаживания по голым лопаткам и уже привычные перебирания длинных мягких волос. Она провела ладонью от ключиц к ее любимой татуировке, огладив медленно ту кончикам пальцев. Парень заворочался, стараясь уместить затекшее тело в более удобную позу, побеспокоив разместившуюся на нем голову. Клоди поморщилась, ведь теперь вся кайфушка испорчена, и надо искать новую позу, чтобы погрузиться в прежнюю ленивую негу. Она подтянулась, поднявшись на один уровень с крашенным парнем.

— Может, секс втроем? — предложила она, будто они говорили на эту тему последние часа пол.

— А что, ты приведешь своего милашку друга с голубыми волосами? — совершенно не смущенный вопросом серьезно поинтересовался у своей девчонки Дакота. Клоди фыркнула, потянулась и укусила надоеду-Дака за нос.

— Я сказала хватит тебе к нему цепляться, — она пальцами сжала щеки Дейка. — Он невинный милашка в отличие от тебя. Да и вообще никого кроме Кентуши своего не видит, так что тебе тут не светит, — Кло выдержала паузу и сказала, что хотела спросить в самом начале. — Но вообще я имела в виду ту твою подружку из Колумбии, с которой ты меня знакомил на прогулке.

Повисла тишина. Они оба вдруг вопросительно посмотрели друг на друга. Затянувшаяся секунда молчания. Безнадежный выдох с обеих сторон.

— Ты хочешь есть? — первой спросила Клоди, склонив голову вниз и продолжив очерчивать круглую татуировку.

— Не отказался бы, — согласился Дак.

— Тогда закажи, пожалуйста, пиццу.


End file.
